Believe In Me
by polybi
Summary: Remember that sitcom starring Jane Lynch called Angel From Hell? What if angel Amy and human Alison actually fell for each other? Past that, it's actually canon up to the end of S1E13. Then everything's up for grabs.


_**Author's Notes:**_

 _Or how I would have liked_ _Angel From Hell_ _to have continued._

 _For those who didn't see the show, and there were many. Dr. Alison Fuller (Maggie Lawson from_ Community) _befriends a crazy, saucy and occasionally sauced woman named Amy Cass (the truly angelic Jane Lynch) who reveals that she is_ _an angel who has been watching over Alison since childhood. In time, Crazy Amy shows she knows a lot about Alison, though she still does not believe the angel thing until one day when Amy saves Alison from a speeding bus and survives._

 _So we pick things up near the end of the series finale. Alison totally believes Amy...then...you'll have to read this to find out._

 _Angel From Hell was created by Ted Quill. It is produced by Quill Productions and CBS Television Studios. We're just borrowing the characters, seeing that neither CBS or Quill intends to do anything with them, And as always, canon be damned and please...comments._

* * *

 **Alison's POV**

She did it again.

My best friend, Kelly, was delivered from a rancid piece of shit she almost wound up marrying, started to get close to my brother, and my dad Marv and I are starting to get closer.

All thanks to Amy.

About three months ago, this crazy lady comes into my life, smelling of brandy. She tells me that she was my guardian angel. A real angel with wings and everything. Only there was more whiskey than wings. To me she was always a crazy mooch with a good heart who somehow always was looking out for me. Even if it was done going the long way around.

Three months ago I was Fuller, dermatologist to be exact. I didn't believe in much, let alone God. I bounced from lover to lover. Gender wasn't an issue, but the issues piled up.

But along comes Amy Cass. This free spirit in a bush jacket who reminded me what Sue Sylvester from _Glee_ would look like after a weekend in Vegas losing at blackjack. She flirted with my brother, sparred with my dad, saved my best friend friend from a slug of a fiancee...twice.

She also pushed me to be better. To believe I deserved better. In my work, in my life. And I haven't done that in a long time. And since I've known her, Dad has started to date this beautiful woman, my brother Brad is now dating my best friend Kelly (I may be biased, but Brad's a damned sight better than the aforementioned slug...who lied about his _age_ for God's sake. That's a woman's thing anyway).

And here I am, face to face with the woman who saved my life. Literally. You see a couple of days ago she pushed me out of the way. That was an incredible thing in and of itself, if it wasn't for something else.

The bus hit her.

And she lived.

Not a scratch on her.

A BUS HIT HER. WITHOUT. A. SCRATCH

Then I remembered the picture with me standing behind me when I was 9 and she hadn't aged a bit since, I remembered the fact that she knew details of my life that no one else knew. She catch any ball, at any time. Better than Buster Freakin' Posey.

And a bus hit her without a scratch.

The only possible explanation could be...

Amy and I stood in the living room and she gave me a box. She told me believing was something special and it deserved something. I opened it. A wireless earpiece! It would be perfect for my...

"...TED Talk!"

We said it in unison. Like best friends. Or lovers who finished each other sentences.

I thanked her for the gift...and everything else she had done in the last three month. And I told her she was a real...

Yeah, I said she was a real angel.

Then my angel spoke to me. "You're incredible Dr. Alison Fuller, and you're gonna have an amazing Olympic year."

And then we got close for a hug.

Then that hug became something softer. Deeper. Warmer.

Man she does kiss like angel.

And after that, we were both smiling. I cocked back my head and exclaimed "HALL-LEE-LAH-JAH!"

Amy said that how angels say "hallelujah." Who am I to question?

Just then the doorbell rang. Wanting a bit more kissing time with my angel, I reluctantly went to answer the door.

The man had brown hair and a beard, both overtaken by grey. "My name is Stephen Williams...I'm looking for Amy Cass."

Now what? Process server? Bunko squad? What did Amy do this time?

"I saw her name in a police bulletin about a bus accident and they gave me this address.." That being mine.

"You know Amy?" I asked, slightly taken aback.

"Yup. I'm her husband."

Then my angel walked up. "Hey, Steve!" Then Amy...my angel...turned to me and said. "Things are about to get weird..."

No shit...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _ **Comments...please.**_


End file.
